


A Murderer Among Us [Among Us AU] (Day 2)

by KayKay1006



Series: JATP Week 2020 [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: M/M, Murder, Mystery, Poor Alex - Freeform, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayKay1006/pseuds/KayKay1006
Summary: Everything on the SS Rosa is going well, until there's a murder. Can the crew catch the murderer in time?For day 2 of JATP appreciation week.
Relationships: Willex - Relationship
Series: JATP Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999099
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46
Collections: JATP Appreciation Week





	A Murderer Among Us [Among Us AU] (Day 2)

It was the 4th day on the SS Rosa, and everything seemed to be going well. 

The travel was smooth, and the crew went about their daily tasks like normal. Everything was going perfectly until the turbulence. 

An unexpected meteor shower. By the time the command centre saw it coming, the ship was already being hit. The meteors came relentlessly, in all shapes and sizes, from all directions. It shook the crew to their cores. 

The ship had sustained a lot of damage, and the most emergent tasks were split up between the 9 of them. (Caleb, Alex, Luke, Reggie, Nick, Carrie, Julie, Flynn and Willie)

Flynn was the first to finish. She was nothing if not efficient. Wiping the sweat off of her visor, she made her way back to the centre of the ship - the cafeteria, and sat down. 

Soon enough, she saw Caleb making her way towards her. He was the senior member on board. He was the oldest, and most experienced. Flynn shot him a small smile, to which he smiled back. Right as he crossed the line that was the entrance to the cafeteria, the lights went off. 

There was a lot of noise. The loudest was sirens. And then there were the gasps and cries of other crewmates. But Caleb's shouting was the loudest. It was maybe two minutes before the lights flickered back to life, and the white tiles of the floor were smeared with blood. 

Flynn's eyes were wide with horror as she tentatively got up. She needed to go investigate. The blood trail led all the way to a vent in the floor, at which point it disappeared. Something about this wasn't right... It wasn't sitting well with her. 

And that's when she pressed the big red button. 

Crewmates crowded around the round table, overlapping sounds of "where's Caleb?" And "is that blood?" And "what's for breakfast?" (Reggie was hungry. Can you blame him?) 

Flynn quieted everyone down. "It was dark," she explained. "and I didn't see what happened exactly, but I think Caleb was murdered and dragged into the vents. Since there's no one else on board, the culprit has to be sitting at this table." 

The whole table, no, the whole ship became hushed, except for the loud purr of the engine. Crewmates looked at each other suspiciously, narrowing their eyes at each one. Flynn was the one who broke the silence. "I need alibis. Now." 

Willie spoke up. "Me and Alex were in electrical, we were doing tasks." He sounded confident. And under the table, he was squeezing his nervous boyfriend's hand. Was Alex the murderer, or was he just anxious? 

Flynn clearly did pick up on the blond's nervousness, and stared him down. "Did you kill Caleb?" She asked. Alex seemed pretty guilty with the way he was avoiding eye contact and everything. Once again, his boyfriend spoke up for him. 

"He was in my sight at all times. He didn't kill anyone!!" Willie was getting defensive. The whole table at the moment was divided. Flynn had to take action though, before someone else died. 

"I vote we eject Alex. We can't risk someone else dying." Flynn said, and Willie immediately jumped out of his seat. Was a fight about to break loose? "You can't do that! He's innocent." 

"Alright. We take a vote. Majority rules." It was a slow and painful voting process, with Nick being the deciding vote. And he voted guilty. But he didn't look too phased at the thought of sending his crewmate out into space, almost definitely to his doom. 

Willie had to be held down as Nick and Luke escorted Alex to the emergency exit. Luke had a stoney look on his face, but even then, his huge puppy eyes gave away how sad he was. 

And as Alex was being pushed through the door, into a vast, endless black expanse of space, he swore he saw dark crimson patches on Nick's suit. Patches that looked like... blood.

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this! At first it seemed really daunting because I had no idea how long it was going to turn out. I tried to include as many characters at possible but too many might've made this a little confusing. If you want a continuation (because I'd be so down to write one) leave it in the comments!! Thank you again for reading!!


End file.
